I Will Never Love You Sasuke
by Shanny365
Summary: when sasuke tries to make sakura fall in love with him things may turn out bad when naruto finds from his trip back from Hong Kong... but will Naruto also have other plans for her instead of marring her? find out in this very awkward story!
1. Leave my girl alone!

I shall never love you Sasuke

* * *

Proluge-

* * *

"Leave me alone Sasuke! I don't like you nor do I want to be your friend, so just leave me alone"! screamed Sakura. 

"But, but I love..." stuttered Sasuke but was cut off in the middle of his sentance.

"I don't want to hear I love you Sakura dear because you don't love me".

"But I do love you".

"If you loved me you wouldn't keep telling me or following me. The only reason you say that is because your jealous! Your jealous because Naruto and I are dating and you don't even have a girlfriend. Your pathetic, your downlow scum for all I'm concerned."

"Well I guess I'll be going now, but before I do I want to do one more thing..."

Smack!

Sakura stummbled baxkwards to see Sasuke running away. Did he really kiss me?

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.) 

_Two years later..._

"Father I'm coming." yelled Sakura Haruno, an eighteen year old girl,''I'll be there in a minute, just let me find my book!"

"Okay, but hurry up, the car will overheat! And you know I don't have the money to get it fixed if it breaks down so hurry up!!!" Sakuras' father Henery hollered back.

Oh I just can't wait to see Naruto after all the years hes been away in Hong Kong meeting his long lost brother Nurato. I wonder if he'll remember me after two years have passed. I mean I did change a lot over the past two years. What if he doesn't remember me? Oh what am I saying of course he'll remember me. I can't belive I was thinking that. We're actually getting married. I'll officially be Mrs. Sakura Uzumaki, I can't wait. Finally that idiotic, dope will leave me alone and quit saying I will be a Mrs. Sakura Uchiha. Once I'm married and he bothers me like that again Naruto can beat him up. (In case you didn't know who I was refering to it was Sasuke.)

"Sakura get in the car now. If you want to go to the airport and pick Naruto up you better be in the car in 5 minutes flat." hollared Henry.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming down right now" yelled a very exsasperated Sakura.

"Thank you now lets get going". (In case your wondering why Sakura doesn't have a car of her own it's because her father doesn't have enough money to get her one. If your wondering why Sakura doesn't buy herself a car it's because her father didn't have enough money to put her in college so she doesn't have a scholar ship for a well paying job.)

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

Where in the world is she? I told Ino to pick me up two hours ago to take me to Sakura's house so I could surprise her. Hmmmm... I wonder if Sakura is going to pick me up to surprise me. If that is the case then I'll wait for her but if Ino comes before her then I might as well say I got a change of plans.

" Change of plans for what Naruto? You weren't going to go out with someone else were you?" exclaimed a confused Sakura.

"Oh hi Sakura did I say that last sentance out loud? Oh no not change plans with you, I told Ino to pick me up and take me to your house to surprise you but then I thought you might be coming to the airport to surprise me so I would tell Ino change of plans. That's all."

"Oh ok that is so sweet of you Naruto sweety! I knew when we first started dating 5 years ago we were perfect for each other."

"So do you want me to take you out to dinner tonight once I freshen up a little?"

"Sure just let me rest a little so I won't ve tired when you do take me out."

"Sure thing my little Sakurabell."

"Oh no its Sasuke, hide me quick. Please hurry!''

"But my little Sakurabell what is the matter? Did he hurt you in any size, shape, or color while I was gone? Tell me dear Sakura tell me."

"He won't stay away from me he just keeps coming to me saying you will be my little Mrs. Sakura Uchiha."

"Really eh, well lets see if he continues when he sees the new jutsu of mine I learned in Hong Kong! Hey bozoe, over their, the one with the chicken butt hair."

"You talking to me porcupine? Ha, you got lucky beating Neji Hyuuga in the Chunin Exams. He told me he used his weakest moves on you. That 64 Chidori strick he used on you was bogus, all he did was hit you really hard next to your pressure points, you are a fake, a phony, your a bigger bogus then that stupid 64 chidori strick move he used on you. Pathetic I say, pathetic." smirked Sasuke.

"What did you say? For your information I did beat you when we fought didn't we?(Sorry if this is wrong but I was told Naruto won the fight between these two people so again sorry if I'm mistaken) I did win with the same moves that I fought Neji with didn't I but when I fought you I used the minamum strenght on you like did Neji so why don't you shut it and fight again if your so strong? Sometimes I wonder if your a fake too! Yeash, everyone thought you were the last Uchiha clan member and then along comes what was he your freakazoid brother? Oh come on I'm the all mighty Uchiha clan member respect me! Hahahahaha, really, do you think anyone would respect you when all you do is complain that everyone in the world is weak and annoying? Sure back at the acadamy you girls everywhere chasing you like your some big rockstar or something? Guess what some girls might still chase you but not Sakura anymore that is. Why do you like her now when you always put her down when you were younger?"

* * *

Hey sorry it was so short but be looking foward to chap 2! 


	2. Love is the savor of death!

I will never love you Sasuke!

* * *

Hey this one might be shorter or longer depending on how I feel this morning. I'll do my best though.

* * *

(Sasuke's P.O.V.) 

"But I only put her down because I didn't want her to know my true feelings. I just wanted her to focus on her work as a ninja. Now we don't need ninja's so I can now tell her how I feel towards her." exclaimed Sasuke with tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke, if only you had told me earlier I might have not been so mean to you all these years. I would have loved to be your wife if only I had known, but I'm with Naruto now and I'm engaged to him! We are going to be happily married soon so I'm truely sorry if this his to much for you to handle. I will promise you though that if Naruto and I get a divorse then if you still want me to be your wife or if your not married yet I will be your wife." announced a very sad but happy Sakura.

"Sakura wh, wh, what are you saying Sakura dear? I thought you said our love would be never ending! Are you saying you want to be with that, that person?" stuttered Naruto.

I wonder if Sakura does want to be my wife now that I told her the truth. If that is the case then Naruto needs to lay off and...

"Hey peeps whats up? How everyone been? Naruto, if you don't mind I decided to come and see your big wedding with, hmmm... let me guess with this pretty young lady? Now whats your name little miss?" exclaimed a very excited Nurato!

"Its Sakura sir," said a very nervous Sakura.

"Well Sakura between you and me that young man over there would be a much better husband if you ask me! I mean look at him, he's absoulutly gorgeous!" whispered Nurato in Sakura's ear.

"Nurato, why, what, how? Didn't I tell you to come tomorrow? I told you to come tomorrow so, come here a second so I can tell you privatly, that I was going to get Sakura to trust me and then I would kill her and you would hide the body in Hong Kong!" whispered Naruto.

What are they talking about? If it is about Sakura and something bad... I got to get closer so I can hear! "Excuse me one of you two, do any of you know the way to the bahtroom?" asked Sasuke.

"Down the hall and around the corner." both of them exclaimed.

"Thanks".

Perfect I heard enough to know that they are going to kill Sakura! I need to get Sakura somewhere private so I can tell her.

"Um, Sakura could you come here for a sec. I need to tell you something." Sasuke asked.

"What is it? I hope it is something important!"

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

What in the world could he be thinking? He only does this when he wants to try and kiss me! Oh well, he knows he'll get a nose bleed if he does.

"Sakura, this is something you probably won't belive when I tell you but I got it all on tape! Naruto and Nurato are planning on killing you! Naruto just wanted to get you to trust him and then tomorrow night he would kill you! Nurato would then take your body and hide it in Hong Kong so no one would find you! Here it is all on tape." Sasuke told her hurridly!

**_'Got the plan down?' 'Could you tell me one more time just to make sure I got it down correctly?' 'Ok once again, tomorrow night I take her to the back of her house, you take her father outside and kill him, I'll shoot her and then you take her body and put it in the back of my car. Drive to Hong Kong, and then drop her in the large river we saw. Got it?' 'Yeah!' 'Ok now lets go.'_**

"It's not true, it has to be a dream!'' screamed Sakura.

"Shut it! They will figure out what you just heard and you will never get away." whispered Sasuke.

(Nurato's P.O.V.)

Oh I just can't do it! I told Naruto to repeat the plan because I knew Sasuke had a recorder and was taping everything we said. I just hope Sakura will run far away from here. Hopefully she will marry Sasuke and they will live a happy life together. I hope they do. That is the one wish I have right now. Oh I just can't live with my self knowing Sakura's life is in danger. Sasuke knows I'm not going to kill Sakura or help out in killing her or even kill her father. Sasuek had to make me look bad so Sakura would stay away from me so she is even farther away from Naruto.

"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSOOOOOMMMM...!"

Oh no that sounded like Sakura! My brother he's gone and so is Sakura. Oh no Sasuke is knocked out cold! This can't be happing already! Naruto must have found out!!!"

* * *

Sorry it was shorter but it's testing time and I really need to pass the finals but Chap. 3 will be much longer! So plz.plz.plz.plz.plz.plz. review. 


End file.
